


Humiliation

by fuzzybatbutts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood and Torture, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry Castiel, M/M, Mutilation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Sexual Coercion, Sorry Not Sorry, Teeth, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybatbutts/pseuds/fuzzybatbutts
Summary: Dean decides to have a new kind of fun with Castiel.





	Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> Happy October Archive Fucked up my format as usual so sorry if its hard to read

“Tell me, Cas, which would you prefer? I’m feeling polite today so I’ll let you chose.”  
Cas could barely muster up the energy to shudder in response to the voice. The gravely tone had begun to make his skin crawl every morning when Dean would arrive at precisely five minutes after the sun had started to rise. It was clockwork but not not a pleasant routine in the slightest and one Cas fully believed he could have lived without experiencing. Or rather, existed. He wasn’t entirely sure that angels could be qualified as living beings due to the lack of anything considered fleshy. Having a human host was close and was fascinating the first few times, but after a few million years it grew pretty damn old. The limitations were pretty intense and pain was a definite downside. He’d been down in Hell for long enough now that not experiencing some sort of constant agony was a strange sensation. The worst had been when Dean had peeled the skin off of both his hands, insisting the striations of the muscles “felt better”.  
“So which is it going to be huh? Scissors or scalpel? In my professional opinion,” he grinned, “They really are both amazing choices with many pros and cons that make them unique. So which is it huh?”  
Cas didn’t know if it would be more damning to speak or to remain silent. He didn’t have much time to think before Dean’s hand smashed into the side of his face with a resounding crack. The impact forced his head back into the stone behind him hard enough to send white flashes streaking across his eyes and blood trickling down his neck. Dean snaked his fingers into his hair and yanked his head back up forcing Cas to see something he’d always prayed he’d never bear witness to.  
The brilliant green that he’d watched his father place into Dean’s eyes were gone. The black pits had no shine, seemingly sucking in the dim lights that were hung around his enclosure. Cas knew they were souls being cruelly put on display, an effective way to crush an angels spirit through malicious taunting. An evil way of highlighting his failed endeavor to rescue Dean. He didn’t doubt they were put there for him, but the lack of a reflection was more than unnerving. They were utterly dead, but even dead didn’t seem a fitting word.  
The smile on Dean’s face however, was filled to the brim with excitement. It wasn’t every day he got to torture an angel, and especially not for this long. Cas couldn’t help but stare at the small pair of scissors that Dean raised almost comedicaly slow. They glinted in the eerie blue light and Cas wanted them away from them with every fibre of his being. “Well sunshine you were a bit too slow, so how about I make that choice for you.”  
“You see,” chucked Dean, “Scalpel’s are pretty neat but they’re too smooth for my taste. And the tugging sensation is known to make some people puke.”  
“Scissors like these little babies are much sloppier, so I think you can picture why I like them so much. And lucky for you I get to share my love of them today. Open up.”  
The command caught Cas off guard. Dean hadn’t touched his mouth in a long time on account of the damage he did the first time. Shaking, Cas ran his tongue over the holes in his gums from where each tooth had been carefully extracted leaving behind bloody, sore sockets. Dean had had enough of Cas mumbling prayers whenever he blacked out from the pain, and he’d grown tired of them chattering when he decided to leave Cas in a lake of ice for a few days.  
“Cas. Do not make me ask you again.”  
Cas let out a cry and felt his cheeks grow hot with shame when his eyes filled with tears. He was so completely afraid and the feeling of helplessness threatened to tear him apart before Dean could. Obediently he opened his mouth and cringed as a long string of bloody drool rolled off his lips and down his face. His eyes squeezed together preferring the darkness to the deranged look of pleasure on Deans’ face. They shot back open when strong hands grabbed his tongue and pulled it out past his lips, exposing the flesh to the cool air. When the chill of the metal slid underneath and touched the webbing he couldn’t control his body anymore. His hands jerked wildly in an attempt to be free from the shackles that bit into his wrists, but they were bound helplessly above his head and the barbs welded to the inside of the metal ensured that was where they stayed. His legs couldn’t even manage a quiver due to the liquid metal that had been poured over them and cooled, melting him to the floor in a kneeling position.  
Dean wrenched his head forward and stared him down, sliding his fingers into Cas’ mouth and prying it open. The scissors slid in once more and in a quick motion sliced through the small web under Cas’ tongue, freeing the tongue in a wet snip. Whatever sound came out of Cas’ mouth was unrecognizable as even remotely human. It was the angel fighting back, howling in fury but unlike the scriptures Cas had been apart of, no light came down to strike the evil. It was just him alone away from his brothers and sisters in a rotten little part of Hell that he was beginning to fear even his father couldn’t reach.  
Taking advantage of Cas’ frenzied panic Dean grabbed the tip of his tongue and pulled, tearing the last bit of the connective tissue and exposing more of the muscle. Dean opened the scissors and pinched the tip of his tongue between the two blades freeing his other hand to keep the tongue extended. “Let’s see about spreading that Holy Word now Cas”.  
Cas was painfully aware as the metal separated his tongues into two ragged halves. The scissors caught part way through the first cut and Dean’s solution was to slide the scissors back and forth, roughly hacking at the flesh until he was through. The clacking of the scissors echoed through his mouth and seared itself into Cas’ brain. Blood welled up and out the sides of his tongue only causing the scissors to lose their place and make small incisions into the sides when Dean lost his place. He felt his tongue swell almost immediately as his nerves exploded with pain. The top of the scissors gouged the roof of his mouth only resulting in more blood pouring out of his mouth.  
When the final cut was made Dean withdrew the scissors and admired his handiwork. Cas’ tongue had swollen to twice its size and was pouring a mess of drool and blood down his face. The toothless angel sobbed uncontrollably, his body wracked with sobs as he heaved. Dean looked pleased as he wiped the bloody scissors off on Cas’ cheek, but there was something new on his face. Something even more horrid had replaced his expression and Cas watched with abject horror as Dean dropped the scissors and moved his hand to his pants.  
“I’m not usually one for screamers but man angel, you sound amazing.”  
Fingers clutched onto Cas’ hair and shoved his face into Dean’s crotch. His tongue pressed against the noticeable bulge and he cried out as his tongue scraped against the rough denim. He looked up at Dean unable to speak but with eyes full of terror. It only seemed to excite the demon more as Dean just laughed and unzipped his pants with a free hand.  
“You’re going to do what I tell you, understand?”  
Cas was frozen. His body had seized and his mind had gone dead. All he could muster was a pathetic whimper that he could only hope someone could hear. Anyone with an ounce of mercy would spare him, but the merciful didn’t call Hell their home.  
“Cas, look at me,” crowed Dean, “Do you really think anyone’s going to come save you? Your father abandoned you a long time ago. Might as well enjoy what you can.”  
With his free hand, Dean tapped the tip of his member against Cas’ lips, smearing the blood around his mouth even more. Cas had no defense as Dean slid inside his mouth, the blood and saliva working against him and with no protection he gazed up helplessly. A smile crept its way across Dean’s face and he let out a soft moan. “Good boy, now use the tongue I just gave you. I want you to thank me for letting you touch me”.  
Dean pulled out slowly from Cas’ mouth and Cas let his tongue follow it. Weakly he lifted up the mess of a muscle and held the two halves separately. He leaned his head forward and put Dean’s cock between the severed parts and licked up towards the head. He believed Dean, and as he wept he sent up a final apology to his father for failing him and giving in to vice. The tips were brought back together at the head and he licked both sides as Dean looked down sighing in pleasure. Cas had never seen a man in so much bliss, but Dean wasn’t a man anymore and hadn’t been for years. His stomach lurched as Dean pushed hard back into Cas’ mouth, the head pressing against the back of his throat. “Come on, you can do better than that. Try again”.  
Gagging, Cas let Dean push his head further down his shaft until his nose met Deans’ stomach. His tongue had continued to swell making even less room in his mouth but the demon didn’t seem to care in the slightest. He let the tips of his tongue slip out and brush the base of Dean’s cock. A tremor ran through Dean as he knotted his fingers into Cas’ hair even tighter. The sensation appeared to be too much as Cas felt his head pull back as Dean panted. “Now you’re getting it. But you don’t have the privilege to do that yet. You’re going to sit here while I fuck your face and you’re going to look pretty while you do it.”  
Dean stayed true to his word, moving Cas back and forth not pausing when the angel screamed in pain or choked when his throat was full.  
“Fuck Cas,” he groaned as he grasped the back of Cas’ head harder and slid it back and forth along his shaft, “I never thought I would say this, but you’ve got a beautiful mouth. God must have made you for this”.  
Tears spilled down Cas’ face but only added to the mess of blood smeared around his face and neck and only spurred Dean on more. The thrusts became more erratic until Dean let out a choked groan and Cas felt a warm burst in his mouth. He kept using Cas’ head, fucking the cum into the wounds in his mouth and down his throat. It burned in the open gashes but Dean kept going until he’d finished. He staggered back a step and pushed Cas’ head back. Cas couldn’t stop the cum and blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and couldn’t even muster the courage to look up at his captor. Dean wiped himself off on his hand and in a final act of humiliation, shoved his fingers into Cas’ mouth. Cas wasn’t stupid and feared what more Dean would do if he didn’t cooperate. He sucked the fingers clean and winced when Dean slid his hand back with a loud pop. Cas wanted to cry. Not out of pain anymore, but a feeling that he could only describe as less than worthless.  
Dean shrugged and moved towards the door, only turning when he was halfway out to smirk at Cas now hanging limply from the chains.  
“G’night angel. See you tomorrow”.

**Author's Note:**

> So I left for like a year and this is my present for y'all being patient. Sorry if I'm rusty.


End file.
